I Will Never Be the Same
by SugarPlumbSweetie
Summary: After Edward left,Bella is raped.She is not who she thought.She's not even a human. With a fear of males touching her, will Bella ever love? Then she realizes she is in love with her new found brother's best friend.Story starts slow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Never Good Enough

It's just too much to know I'll never be good enough for anyone except the creep Mike Newton.

I know I shouldn't blame myself, but I do anyways. It's the truth. I shouldn't be alive right now, let alone in a hospital.

But God can't spare me, now can he? He must have a sense of humor. And I thought I met more cruel people than God.

I thought God would protect me. I thought he blessed those who were good. I was wrong. God doesn't give a rat's ass about me.

If there is a God. He is probably eating skittles watching my life like the T.V drama 'Pretty Little Liars'. Now I just need to wait for a skittle to fall from the sky and hit me. Hell, I would probably trip over it!

I'm the reason Edward left. I'm the reason that I was raped. I didn't beg enough, that was it. I didn't cry enough. I didn't fight enough for my innocence. Poor Bella. Blah, blah, blah.

But those were thoughts from the old Bella. It isn't my fault. I know that now. It was that conceded bastard's fault (not Edweirdo). He should rot in hell. I will never be the same because of him.

I actually hate Fuckward now. What a piece of shit. I'm not hung over him anymore and I actually am pretty happy.

I can remember that night like it was yesterday, I remember it started out normally. Well, as normal as my life can get. When I put it like that, my life is never normal.

*_Flashback*_

_It has been two whole months since Fuckward left and he has started out coming over daily now, to visit Charlie. Randy, (the local hoodlum), has stuck to my dad's right side for weeks claiming my dad was his new role model. Charlie was tickled pink. _

_But, somehow I knew it was a matter of time before something bad happened. He does have a reputation after all._

_What I had not expected was him to be well, nice. He was polite and I thought the rumors about him were just the result of a bored, small town. You know the kind or meaningless gossip that Jessica Stanley spreads?_

_After what happened, I wish it was all rumors. That he was actually a good person._

_I was right to be cautious though. I came home to Randy sitting on my couch, with my dad and his precious cruiser gone. It was a little strange since this has never happened before. But I shrugged it off._

"_Hey, Bella. Charlie said I could hang out here after school and wait for him. He'll be here early. He asked me to see if you would cook steak." _

_"Okay, Randy. I'll be in the kitchen." I nodded._

_I walked into the kitchen and was halfway through dinner when I felt two hands go under my shirt rubbing my breasts. I screamed in surprise and tried to get away from the monster after me. _

_It was no use._

_I cried and screamed and even tried hitting him. It still, was no use._

_I wish Charlie would have put me in karate lessons. I remember begging Randy to stop then blacking out. _

_When I woke up I saw Randy, handcuffed, getting into a cop car. _

_Justice was served. Now comes the aftermath. _

_*End of flashback*_

The bitch, Randy, had it coming. But who am I kidding? I like to sound big and bad on the inside but on the outside I'm scared like a rat in a cat hoarder's house.

That leads me to where I am now, in my room. Um, well my closet. I get nervous in my house now. I get a severe panic attack and freak out whenever I step into the kitchen. I haven't stepped out of my room since I got discharged from the hospital.

I like the feel of my closet though. It's little to where I can see and control everything. I cleaned it out, well dumped it out, so all my clothes and other unimportant things are scattered across the floor.

"It's a small world after all." I sung barely mouthing the words.

"It's a small world after all." I sung more as a whisper that you would say to a friend.

"It's a small world after all." I held out the word 'all' but still in a whisper.

"It's a small world where everyone dies." I sang loudly in a yell, and then remembered something…

"Except Fuckward and his family." I silently whispered the ending to my song.

So here I sit getting ready to go into my room and out of my closet. Out of my safety zone.

I open the door slightly and put my eye up to the crack, peering into my room. I cautiously open the door wide open and step out using the top of my feet so I don't make any noise. I look around. Please don't let anyone be in here other than me. The light is on. It's always on now.

I tiptoe to my bed and sit staring at the clothes scattered about my floor. I get up off my bed and take a moment to admire the purple covers before sitting down, now among the mountain of clothes.

It's funny really. Charlie's at work and its 11:00 a.m. and I'm just getting out of my closet to get dressed for the day. I can imagine him at work with his buddies:

Bill, (other police officer): "Hey Charlie. How's Isabella doing?"

Charlie: "Oh, she's fine. She might even be out of her closet now.

Yeah, that will go over real well if I want to be taken away by Social Services.

I look and focus on my clothes pulling myself out of my imaginary scenario. Among them are the brown turtle neck I wore with Fuckward and the prom dress Malice, (Alice) loaned to me. Son of a bitch! I didn't even want to go to prom!

I smile sinisterly and take them over to my computer desk. But, as I'm walking there I stub my toe.

"Damn it! Fuck you the ancient skittles of Greek! Ahhhh!" Wow. That felt good, Fuckward never let me cuss.

"Fuck. Shit. Bitch. Pansy. Whore. Slut. Homo." I tried the words out on my tongue. I liked it. No scratch that, I loved it! Cussing made me feel free. Like a fly before it splatters on a car's windshield. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best metaphor.

I get on eBay and post the dress for sale, knowing its 'one-of-a-kind' from a most likely, famous designer. I start the bid at $300.00 and set the setting so it gives people one week to place their bid. I smirk, that will show Alice. Literally, I hope she saw that. If not I will just have to make her.

I take out a piece of paper and write while saying:

"Alice, I'm forcing this vision to you so you can see how much you have damaged me. I figured it out, Alice. Fuckward lied, I get it. But honestly did I have to get fucking raped to see that?"

"Is this what sister's do? I don't think so. You know, the whole rape thing really changes a person. Like I can't even come out of my closet without thinking I will get killed, literally!"

"I know Fuckward lied about not loving me. I'm over him now. But seriously, what the fuck? You pack up your stuff and leave you're so called 'BFF'? I missed you Alice, and the rest of the family minus Fuckward. But, you should have seen me all depressed and shit, it hurt. I'm over your family. But I can never forgive you. Ever. I'm sorry about my temper, but as I've said. I have changed so much in a good way. But, I'm sick of this. If you don't call my cell phone in one hour I can't do this anymore. I need some answers. That's all I want. So if you won't call me in an hour, I'm done with Forks and maybe life. You can use your visions to verify my fucking choice if you want to. The only thing I really want are some answers and final goodbyes from everyone. Hopefully you'll call me so I can get my closure."

" The New Badass Bella" I finished with tears running down my face.

I looked at the clock 12:00 in the afternoon. She has until one to give me my needed closure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I Must Be Crazy

I looked for my over used crappy cell phone so if Alice called I would have it handy. But I couldn't find it anywhere! Who hid the damn thing from me? It was probably those pocket elves! But, my blame for pocket elves suddenly comes to an end, when I remember Charlie having it when I was-. It's in the kitchen.

"No, no, no, no! NO!" My voice made extreme vibrations and bounced back hurting my ears. But, I could care less at this moment.

I had to go into the kitchen.

The same kitchen that I was ripped from my innocence in. Bastard. I cringed just at the thought.

My body will never be the same. I could physically feel the scars when I run my finger across my body in more than several places. My clothes do not cover the scars on my face. Repulsive. The cast on my leg is forgotten about until now since I don't really pay attention anymore.

I don't like to look at my body anymore. I even repulse myself.

Well shit-fuck. Maybe if I wait for Charlie to get off his shift he can get it to me… No that won't work; he takes extra shifts to avoid me now. I guess he somehow thinks it's his fault.

He's clueless sometimes, really. It wasn't his fault it was that horrible, monster's fault. My dad has guilt issues. Like father, like daughter I guess. Damn my genetics sometimes.

Tears clouded my vision and I went to my bedroom door, stumbling the entire way. I made sure it was locked and slid down the door. I feel so weak and defeated.

"I'm not worth it, I never was." I whisper, my voice is cracking as I sob.

Maybe everyone is better without me. Maybe I should give for once instead of take. I just should give relief to everyone by leaving this pathetic Earth.

But I knew I couldn't, I argued with myself. These are just my stupid emotions getting through my wall of what sanity I have left.

I can't go in the kitchen, he'll come back!

"No. He can't come back. I won't let the bastard. I won't let him!" I try to talk some courage into myself.

I feel some adrenaline course through me. So while I have it, I take advantage of the streak. I try to open the door but its locked from a moment ago. That gets me angrier than before so I forcefully unlock the door and march down the stairs leading to my living room that takes me to the kitchen of Satan.

I shiver and feel a chill in the pit of my stomach that has nothing to do with the temperature, just the stinging memories of the hospital that I'm forced into by my mind…

_*Flashback*_

_Cold and hard. Ugh._

"_Beep. Beep. Beep" I groaned at the sound and rubbed my temples. Where am I? The constant sound of beeping got louder and faster._

_I try to get up but my legs feel stiff and sore. So instead, I just continue rubbing my temples with my eyes closed. I groan and just lie there contemplating why I feel this way. After a long moment of nothing except the sound of my heavy breathing I finally get it._

_Oh, I know what that is now. I can smell the sickly, clean smell of the hospital. I should know when I'm at a hospital… why am I at the hospital?_

_I opened my eyes to meet the bare walls of a hospital room. A plague by the closed door informs me its room 205. Weren't the high numbered rooms usually used by the domestic violence cases and the ones to do with the law? _

_That's when the day, or however long ago, came back to me. The rape, the injuries, the going unconscious. _

_The beeping was frantic now. I looked at the heart monitor. The readings were showing intense beating, it looks to be a mile a minute. A hummingbird's wings, except I hold no beauty._

_Wait, Randy! He'll come back and he will finish me. Oh, this isn't good. He'll kidnap me or worse, kill me. That can't happen to Charlie!_

_"Oh." I exclaim as the door bursts open revealing a doctor. He comes in. My mind screams at me-_

'_He will hurt me! Prevent it! He's going to finish what was started! You can stop it this time. Call for Charlie. Dad is the only one you can trust!' _

_My eyes go wide with pure fear. The doctor comes in closer to me and stops about three feet away. He's going to hurt me when I least expect it. That's what happened last time!_

_"Hello Isabella. How are you feeling today?" He smiles. He sickens me!_

_I do only one thing I can, scream and pray someone comes to prevent me from being a victim to another rape._

_"No! Not again! Dad! DAD! CHARLIE! AHHHHH! NO! DON'T HURT ME! DADDY!" I yell at the top of my lungs._

_Dad comes bursting through the door eyes wide. He tells the doctor to leave. And then I cry into his shoulder while he holds me to his chest. I can always trust my Daddy to save me…_

_*End of Flashback*_

_I groan and rub my eyes. They sting now because I stayed in the memory without blinking. _

_That brings me to where I am now, staring into the dreaded kitchen where horrible memories were made. I feel dizzy, but I fight it back until it subsides and gulp._

_My phone is lying on the kitchen table in sight but not in reach. Damn. 'Now what do I do?' I ask myself. What I do not expect is an answer that sounded like my own voice, in my head…_

'_Out stretch your arm and put your hand up: Palm facing your cell phone.'_

_I did as my 'inner voice' said, and waited._

'_Good. Now, whisper the words 'Accio Cell Phone'. Focus on what you want and remember to concentrate.' _

_"Accio Cell Phone." I whispered to myself with my eyes closed. I focused on imagining my cell being in my hand. _

_I honestly have no idea why I was doing this. Well, anything's possible now, I guess. _

_Imagine my shock when my cell phone flew into my hand._

_Not a second later it rang with a foreign number. Alice._

_So my flighty, unforgivin 'sister' decided to call._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: How's It Feel To Be Blind?

I take a deep breath and blow it out in a gust of warm air. It lashes out and caresses the cold air in the room.

Fear and anticipation are mingling in my stomach, creating an uncomfortable knot. I guess fear and anticipation don't like each other well, I feel like I'm going to puke.I look down at my exposed, tattered nails that are playing with the hem of my pajama shirt. They are ridged and uneven from being chewed on from anxiety.

I sigh, nothing ever is easy for me. Is it because I was born upside down? What did I forget to mention I was born breach?

"Ring. Ring. Ri-" I quickly open my blue, rectangular phone when reality comes knocking on my door. Alice is calling from an unknown number. I wonder where they retreated to when then dropped me like a hot iron. Fuckward probably went to a private island that his family owns. It's probably named after them to. I can imagine it, Sullen Island: Vampire Resort.

I clench my fist tight to release some pent up emotions. The betrayal and anxiety are the prominent feelings I usually have now. Those emotions don't mix well either.

"Hello?" I hesitantly ask, expecting Alice's peppy voice on the other end.

"Why, Isabella I wasn't sure you were going to pick up. You don't recognize my number. I forgot, my apologies." A carefree, raspy voice responded.

He sounds like he needed to clear his throat. But at the same time he sounds full of mirth and secrets to be told.

It sounded like the voice of an elder man. This was definitely not Alice's voice, not even close. My breathing picked up slightly and I had to remind myself to get oxygen to my deprived lungs.

I scrunched up my eyebrows in pure confusion and swayed on my feet slightly. I gripped an inn table for support. Who else would call me from an unknown number?

I have no more friends. Angela is on the dark side with Jessica and Lauren now after I turned into a 'zombie'.Trust me the dark side doesn't offer cookies. They only steal them!

Or could it be one of Randy's friends who are going to pull the trigger or finish me off?

"M-may I ask, whom am I speaking with?"

My voice was a low quiver even to my own ears. I sound like a broken record. I feel like a trapped deer in headlights.

"Ah, yes of course. So sorry, dear. I am Dumbledore, head Master at the school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry." What? This doesn't make any sense. My eyes are wide and my breathing is labored.

Witches and wizards? Is this a telemarketer? Surely the only mythical creatures are vampires. Maybe I should check the papers and see if a crazy has gotten loose.

'Or maybe your in denial.'-A little voice was whispering in the back of my mind, I ignored it.

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong number or something. There are no such thing as wizards and witches. They simply do not exist." I said in an frantic, distressed voice.

The same voice Charlie, my own father, flinches from when I speak.

Before he had a chance to respond to my horribly rude statement, I hung up. I decided to make use of myself and do something other than mope for once. I was going to get dressed in real clothes for once.

I gripped my phone tightly in my hand and went back up the stairs two at a time. Surprisingly, I did not trip and break my neck or critically impale myself with a splinter. Scores: one for Bella, over one- hundred for hard surfaces.

I opened my bedroom door and sighed in relief, everything down to the last sock was still placed in the same spot as it was before I left.

"Oh, crazy old men these days." Said a voice I didn't recognize.

I jumped and remained frozen with fear. It sounded like a British accent. I don't know any Brits'. Isn't that Bieber kid Canadian? I don't have any of his CD's. Baby, baby, baby oh. It's not helping trying to distract myself...

"Is anyone-" I stopped short.

Why does my voice sound British! Oh my Merlin, that was my own voice in the first place! How will I explain this to Charlie? Am I going crazy or something?

I am starting to see tiny, black dots forming. I know I'll pass out if I don't get my breathing under control soon.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Now that the black dots are gone I scurry over to my closet, getting dressed now forgotten. I pull the dangling string connected to the lightbulb. The small 'room' becomes flooded with bright light. My safety zone at last.

Okay, Bella. One thing at a time, just think of the facts so we can piece this together.

1.) First on the weird voice is my 'mind' told me how to retrieve my cell phone without having to go and get it myself.

2.) I followed directions and it happened like second nature to me.

3.) Then, I figure out it works. Apparently, A_ccio then saying an item brings that said item to me._

_ 4.) A crazy man called claiming there are wizards and witches and I denied it. I hung up afterwards._

_ 5.) My voice is British now. And it creeps me out._

_ 6.) Lastly, I think I believe the crazy old man now. _

_ I just need to find out what this means and what I'm going to do about it. _

_ That was my last thought as darkness surrounded my vision. I welcomed it, and was sucked into a dreamless sleep at about 2:30 p.m. I would be up at night anyways._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Green Eyes

I woke from my dreamless slumber to the familiar surroundings of my four closet walls like I usually did these days, or weeks... The smell of wood directly to your nose is like no other I have experienced. The rich, dark maple wood that make up the four walls, sit in the same place, offering their comfort to me like a mother.

"Ugh, I really need a carpet in here!" I complain to myself. FUCK MY BRITISH VOICE! I guess it's permanent now.

The floor is bare wood. Now that is un-fucking comfortable! I groan at my unpleasant stiffness and roll my head in a circle slowly. My neck pops' in about three different places.

You would think I was laying on my death bed. Kind of like Fuckward was before turned him. Maybe I could buy a dog bed for me to lay on until I get carpet. Ideas ideas...

"Holy macaroni!" I bolt up and crawl out of my closet to check the clock's time.

I go over, crawling on my hands and knees, to my dresser vanity thingy ma bobber.

I'm afraid of the time. I wonder where Charlie is, I might not have heard him come in.

I peek a glance out of one eye cautiously. My clock says four a.m. Holy Baby Jesus! I was asleep for about thirteen hours.

I walk over to my window and let my eyes dance back and forth as they scan the perimeter of my backyard. Behind the freshly mowed grass from Charlie, is the forest.

My eyes automatically go to the place on the path Fuckward left me. What a pussy, he can't even break up with me without looking constipated. I mean, seriously? I don't think I smell that good...

"Non-fucking, stupid vampire on a diet. Man the fuck up and get a real car, stupid shiny Volvo owner." I grumble to myself. I'm again shocked by my British voice. Well, I should get used to it.

I should completely get him out of my life once and for all. Change is good, and I have the perfect way to do it.

I unclothe and put on my bra and underwear. Ooh, they have kitties on them, amazing.

I grab a tank top that leaves my scars for every one to see. There are about twenty, one-inch scars covering the top of both of my arms. Luckily not my fore arms. Motherfucking rape... I shivered.

The tank top has an emo version of Hello Kitty on it and the words, 'I'm a fighter and a Lover' underneath the cat. The top also hugs my curves I didn't have in my baggy clothes. That's a nice plus!

I grab a pair of darkish skinny jeans. They cling to my legs like a second skin. My tank goes about mid thigh.

I get up and walk to my door soundlessly. I open it a crack and glance out into the hall, no one. I can hear Charlie's snoring !

"Scooo. Shnooot. Scooo. Shnooot."

Holy fuck! He sounds like a dieing bird. I giggle as I make my way down the hall to the bathroom.

Once in there I study myself in the mirror. There above my left eyebrow is the scar I've had forever. It's a lightning scar. Pretty amazing if I do say so myself.

I straighten my hair to where it goes about a four inches past my shoulders.

I open the cabinet and take out some scissors. I cut down and across and make bangs that go over my right eye. I still want my scar visible, it's like a part of me.

Now it looks like Scene in a million years would I have thought I could look like a Scene chick.

I go through the cabinets trying to look for the makeup that Renee bought me last year for Christmas.

Finally, in the bottom cabinet there was a small amount of makeup. I put on some heavy eyeliner and mascara and I scoop the rest up in my arms to take it to my room.

As I stepped into my room from the hallway I tripped halfway through the doorframe.

What I did not expect, was landing on a warm body. What if it was a vile man? The reasonable part of my mind answered for me.

_'Men are not to be trusted Bella. Remember what they do?'_

Destroy is the answer. Men destroy, even the 'nice' ones. I cringed at the thought, forcing the memory back.

I quickly rolled over off of whatever it was and spread my arms against the wall so nothing could get me from behind.

I was still on the floor. I was sitting on the ground with my legs crossed now. my make up was scattered across the floor. I was trying to comprehend what happened in the last seconds.

Surely Randy wouldn't send someone to finish me off at- I glanced at the clock. Five a.m. He wouldn't send someone at five a.m would he? Then again, they are successful of anything they do. Maybe they thought I would be asleep?

"I know you're t-there." I said in my new British voice with a quiver at the end. You know it's staring to grow on me.

I was met with silence.

Then right when I thought I imagined it and finally went off the deep end, there was a pair of green eyes visible from underneath my bed.

Then right after I saw it, everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: What the...

I woke up in my closet with a pounding headache. I cautiously sat up to and went to go get some medicine out of the bathroom, but was only to discover I was not in a familiar place. I wasn't even in my house. What. The. Hell.

Where am I? I'm on an uncomfortable bed, that's obvious now. It feels like my closet. Sooo stiff... Duh, Bella. Wow I can be stupid sometimes. Like extreme dumb, take Bieber for example.

Around me there are a few other beds. All of them are empty and made except for one. It looks like a hospital, there are curtains separating each bed on the side.

In the bed across the room is a boy that looks about seventeen. He has red hair and looks pretty tall. He also looks sick. He's wearing black robes and what looks like a uniform.

Careful Bella. He could hurt me. Oh god. I have to get out of here. He's too big for me to take alone, even if he is sick. My breathing starts to rapidly increase and I start to have a panic attack.

I look down and take in my appearance. I'm still in my Hello Kitty shirt and skinny jeans. That's good, at least no one has harmed me yet. I take a finger and touch around my eye. It feels my makeup is still the same.

I slowly get up and ignore my stiffness. I limp to the door, my left leg has a searing pain when I walk on it. Wait, why is my leg hurt? No, please don't let them take advantage of me when I'm too weak to run. Oh god, this is so horrible.

I open the door and peek my head out. It leads to a long hallway. I'm just about to take a step out when I'm blinded in pain by a memory. I fall to the ground and writhe.

***Memory***

There was a younger Bella in a crib with a boy who looks like her. They are the exact same age and size. He has dark hair and green eyes. They are startled when their mother cries out to an ugly man who looks like a snake in the doorway.

"No please not my children! Spare them and take my life instead. Not Harry and Bella!" Their mother Lily cries.

"Move you insolent girl and I shall spare you. This is your last chance. I want the children, and I always get what I want!"

She shakes her head no and turns to her children and says as her last parting words. "I'm sorry. I love you my children. Take care of each other."

The snake like man smiled sinisterly and turns to the children.

"How was your mother's final goodbye? How sweet and touching wasn't it? Do not fret you two will soon be with her." He turned back to the mother.

Then a sudden blinding, green light came out of his wand and hit the mother in the back. She fell for good, never to get up.

He advanced on the children now.

"Goodbye Isabella Potter and Harry Potter!" And the same light shot out at both of them. It bounced off of them and rebound, hitting the ugly man. The man looked weak and retreated.

The twins each has a reminder of that day, the same lightning scar on their foreheads.

Forever connected, even when far apart.

Brother and Sister always.

The boy and girl who lived from, Lord Voldemort.

***End of Memory***

My forehead. Fuck, my scar. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck. It burns! Why the hell does it burn? Ugh, I bet this compares to being changed into a vampire! It suddenly gets too intense for me to handle and I cry out. Tears are running down my cheeks and falling on the floor and my clothes.

"HELP! OH MY FUCK, THIS BURNS. I'm melting!" I curl up in a ball in the middle of the hallway. I rock back and forth with my knees to my chest.

How can it hurt more? This is impossible! I clutch my forehead tighter into my hand and scream at a deafening volume.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP IT BURNS! WHY DOES IT BURN. FUCK MY LIFE! HELP!" I yell in my loudest voice cringing. I'm still a Brit...

Just my luck when two guys and a girl come running down the hall. My name is Isabella Potter, and my life officially sucks.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Questions

There was one girl and two guys sprinting frantically down the hall with shocked and startled expressions on their faces, after hearing my cry of desperation no doubt. They looked about fifteen maybe sixteen. Fucking lil' kids, just exactly what I need! Ugh!

All through observing them the pain of my scar decreases. When I first noticed them a second ago it felt like someone stabbing me in the head with a butcher knife while saying, "Taste the rainbow, bitch." Now it just feels like a demon is stabbing me with a pitch fork while looking at their nails. Not as bad but it still hurts. I'm achy all over and sore.

I come out of my inner monologue and observe the features the people trying to help me, or if my bad luck gets in the way, hurt me.

The first boy has less muscle and black hair that fell over his black glasses to his eyes, effectively covering his mysterious green eyes contrasted with his pale skin. He seemed familiar but I couldn't place him.

Fuck, I hope he doesn't work with Randy. He was slightly taller than the other boy. Shit, they're going to end me. What about Charlie? Guess he will have to cook for himself now, the poor kitchen. Wait, what am I thinking? That horrible, traitor kitchen can rot in hell with Hannah Montana and her underwear line! But back to my un-fucking expected visitors.

The other boy had a little more muscle but not too much. He was pale like the other. It looked like he could hold his own in a fight. Just my luck. Heavy sarcasm. He had red hair and blue eyes that were wide with shock. Yeah, I would be shocked to if you saw a hysterical girl with scars from rape too.

The third person, the girl, was pretty with chocolate brown eyes that match her slightly puffy brown hair. She angled her short body so she was closer to the boy with black hair. They were most likely a couple so I had to suffer from three of them no doubt. Fan-fucking-tastic. Doesn't that put the red cherry on top?

My mind went blank and my breathing sped up. My body was going into panic mode and is slowly shutting down. This was an action I recognized, and if I didn't have my handy medication could put me into a coma.

I noticed this in a matter of seconds, as they were still speeding towards me firing questions as they ran down the long corridor. Questions I didn't answer because I just figured out that this is real and not a dream I will wake up from.

Where is God now? Is he still watching me with a smirk while 'I love the Way you lie' is playing on the radio? Probably. He sickens me, he's probably not even real. I wonder what it's like to be Atheist.

As the three kiddies get about thirty feet away from me the same voice that taught me Accio, spoke again in the back of my mind. At first I was blurring out still going into a panic attack. But then I was listening, it seemed that the voice calmed me to a degree. I sat there, coveting everything it whispered into the back of my mind to memory.

'_Expecto Patronum_ _Conjures an incarnation of the caster's innermost positive feelings, such as joy, hope, or the desire to survive, known as a Patronus. A Patronus is conjured as a protector, and is a weapon rather than a predator of souls: Patronuses shield their conjuror's from Dementors or Lethifolds, and can even drive them away. A Patronus cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so Dementors can't hurt conjured Patronus protects the witch or wizard that summoned it, obeys his or her commands, and fades away shortly after it is no longer required._ _Use this by saying it in your mind and thinking of your happiest memory or memories'_

Now they are ten feet away from my now shaking body. I need some answers before they do anything. Hopefully this will delay them.

"Stop. Don't come any closer." I say in a surprisingly bold voice, backing up against the wall with my knees huddled to my chest.

They look at each other and then at me cautiously. Yeah, like they need to be cautious of me. Only in dream world fuckers, only in dream world.

"Okay, we heard you scream. It was pretty loud. What's wrong?" The girl asked with an expression of pure concern. I ignored her question but did feel slightly more at ease with her gentle nature. But I learned not to trust. Looks can be deceiving. So instead I asked questions of my own.

"Where am I? Did you bring me here? Are you going to hurt me? Who are yo-." I was cut off as the boy with black hair and glasses took another step closer with a confused expression upon his face.

That did it. Now I have little to no control of my actions now. No need to be hasty...

I bolted up out of reflex. And stuck my hand out palm facing him. I took my inner voice's advice and thought of my precious memories. I thought, Expecto Patronum and a silvery light came out of my palm.

The light took the form of a poler bear. It stood in front of me and looked into my eyes, waiting for a command. I took a step towards it and went to it's ear and whispered, "Stand by to wait my command." I whispered to it so low that they didn't hear.

The three of them took a couple steps back and drew sticks from the pockets of their robes. Odd people. Maybe they will try to stab my poler bear with their twigs, yeah right.

"I mean no harm. I told you to stop, unless you want to be sushi to my bear." I looked my poler bear. Then at the boy, and finally returned my eyes to all three of them and finished what I was saying. "I will not be hurt again. Now can we finish this civilly and I will call her off if you promise not to hurt me. And respect my space?" I glanced at the boy briefly again with a sharp eye, meaning to be scolding.

They nodded and kept their eyes on me as I whispered in my poler bear's ear, "Never mind. You can go now, dismissed." The white bear nodded it head then licked my cheek. Next thing I knew it vanished in a whirl of light. I wiped the slobber off of my cheek.

"I guess we should all have questions by now, eh kiddies?" I said in my now familiar Brit voice.

The mystery awaits.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Unbelievable

One not so innocent word is going through my absurd mind at this very moment. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

You see, after my 'rescuers' humbly agreed to mind my personal space I decided to go with them. Why you ask? Well, I sadly haven't got a trivial answer to that. This is the sort of thing that makes me give myself a mental aneurysm. I sometimes- okay maybe often- make stupid impulse decisions. You'd think I would learn by now.

We're heading down the empty corridor to their 'headmaster's' office. So I guess this is , most likely a fancy boarding school or some shit. Just give me a fucking magic broom and I'll high tail it out of here like nobody's business! Sigh, how I wish that were possible. Stupid gravity.

The three of them are slowly walking about ten feet in front of me as I feebly attempt to scurry down the hall behind them. The wall is supporting most of my weight as I lean on it when trudging anyways. Poor fucking defenseless Bella. I'm a twit. Dumb, ugly duckling that's what I am.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I mentally scold myself.

I guess I should give them nicknames. Hmmm...

The red headed boy's name shall be Firecrotch.

The short girl with puffy hair is going to be called, Peace Maker.

The boy with black hair and green eyes is now going to be called, Dubious. Fucking idiot, stepping towards me. He's just lucky my bear didn't maim him.

But that's besides the point, it wasn't supposed to happen like this. I'm supposed to be home! Home with my dad. My silent protector.

I feel the panic and come to sudden stop . I lean on the wall and take a deep breath, it hurts my head and lungs. I clutch my middle and slide down the wall. I look at my black Converse and try to focus on not having a panic attack in front of these strangers.

Breathe in, breathe out. Still not working. Fuck! I glance over at the three in front of me. They have just noticed that I stopped and are looking worriedly at me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Peace Maker asks, coming closer while the other two just stare at me, unashamed of their obvious staring. NOT CLOSER. NO NO NO NO NO! I'm boxed in. No... I weakly put one finger up to the girl and shake my head.

"Okay, I'll stay here. I won't come any closer, I just simply want to help." She amended, squatting two feet away from me on the floor. I cough violently, it makes my chest vibrate.

I bring my hand up to rest on my throat. No air. Pills, I suddenly remember. I always have them on me, even if I forget it's a reflex. Spots invade my vision and make it cloudy.

I accidentally slip to the floor and fight to keep my eyes open. I just lie there spread across the floor on my side, warding with consciousness and the dark. My eyes are half way open.

"Maybe I should go get Nurse Pomfrey?" Firecrotch asks the Dubious. Sadly, Firecrotch doesn't get a chance to answer because I speak to get in my own two sense.

I muster all my energy and life my arm to my pants pocket. I dig in my pocket and try to find my prescription medication bottle. Aha! I try to open it, but am too weak. So what do I do? I ask for help...

"I-sorry. H-help. Two p-p-please?" I weakly toss the bottle to Peace Maker which she catches in one hand skillfully. She pops the pill bottle open and drops two of my white pills into my hand. I'm careful not to touch her. TOUCHING IS NOT GOOD! Fucking touching... Just like in kindergarten: Keep your demon spawn hands and feet to yourself, kiddie. That's the golden rule of my existence .

I swallow the pills dry and exhale loudly. Luckily, they work instantly. I don't know what else I would have done.

I prop myself into a sitting position against the wall and look up at the three.

" Now THAT was a bloody fuckin' scare." I chuckle, "Lead the way." I said after I finished my outburst.

At first the three just stood there awkwardly, then they started forwards again. I got up and walked silently behind them.

We past under an archway that led to a giant door. It could easily fit four or five of me as the width.

I wasn't paying attention to the three, so when Dubious spoke I was brought from my inner monologue with a startle.

" Flinky Coders." Dubious said.

Then as we entered the room, one thing we didn't know was: shit was about to hit the fan. I wish I was prepared for the onslaught that was about to come. But sadly, I was knocked for a game of insanity.


	8. IMPORTANTAuthor's Notice

Author's Note From Your's Truly.

Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while guys. My depression has gotten worse- it has been for the last month or two. I haven't even been checking my PROFILE, OR logging on...

That's when you know it's bad. XD. Anyways, thanks for all the support. I got up the courage today to look at my story and I saw the reviews, it got me motivated so I'm busy writing a new chapter today. I hope I won't disappoint too much.

School starts on the 23rd for me- bummer...

Well, Latah Foo's- SPS 3


End file.
